Twins and Troubles
by austlly394
Summary: What happens Austin and Ally get news that will change their lives forever? What happens when Anna does (or already did) something that will affect everyone? What happens Ava gets the chance of a lifetime? Easy, their worlds get turned upside down. SEQUEL TO DAUGHTERS AND DATERS. Rated T.
1. Positive and Protective

**Author's note: Welcome to my new story, "Twins and Troubles". There's going to be a lot of drama in this story. Hope you guys liked, "Daughters and Daters" I really enjoyed writing it. And enjoyed reading the reviews. Now just because this story it titled, "Twins and Troubles". Remember Austin and Anna are twins. Just remember. Last story was called, "Daughters and Daters" which was, the A&A episode of, "Diners and Daters". Here's chapter 1 of my new story, "Twins and Troubles" sounds familiar? Think of an episode of A&A. I don't own, "Austin and Ally". And if I did things would be different. **

February 1st Ally's POV

So much stuff has happened in the last month. I got a recording contract with Ramone Records. So excited. My first single, "Parachute" was released and it was a huge hit. Anna decided to move to Miami. And her mom moved to Orlando, there was nothing keeping her in Virginia. Her and Mike made up after like a 14 year old grudge. We told Mimi about Ava and our child. Right now I'm working on a new song, it's called, Me and You. Me and Austin are in Sonic Boom on a slow day. Hey there's Anna. She has a worried look on her face. We still need to tell Ava that Anna is her Aunt.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Remember my boyfriend, Jason?" Anna says.

"Yeah. Austin can you go." I say.

"Sure." Austin says as he goes to the practice room.

"Well when I went back a few weeks ago we had sex and now I'm late but I'm not throwing up." Anna says.

"Some people don't get sick when their first pregnant. My mom never did." I say.

"Should I get a test?" Anna asks.

"No, you should get 2. Let's go to my house. Bye Austin." I say.

"Ally, wait, where are you going?" Austin says.

"Back to my house. Anna and I have some girl stuff to do." I say realizing how wrong that sounded.

Anna's POV

Jason and I really did miss each other. We met first day of sophomore year and been going out ever since. On my 16th birthday Jason told me that he loves me. I love him. On my 18th birthday Jason and I had done it. It was both of our first times. That night was magical. When I went back to VA, before we had sex he told me that he got into University of Miami. And is starting the same year as me. Then we did it was I guess of celebrating. He told me that he was going to leave for Miami in March.

Ally and I arrive at the drug store. We go in and find the isle with the pregnancy test. I put 2 in my basket and go to check out.

"Trish, didn't you get fired from here?" Ally asks.

"Yeah but then I got rehired. Wait why does Anna have 2 pregnancy test?" Trish says.

"When I went back to Virginia me and my boyfriend, Jason, had sex because he also got into University of Miami. And I'm really late but not sick like Ally was." I said.

"Well see yeah." Trish says as she checks out the pregnancy test. I give her the money and me and Ally leave.

Me and Ally leave and arrive at her house.

"Take both of the tests at the same time and wait 20 minutes." Ally says.

I go into the bathroom, take the tests, and leave them on the counter. I set the timer on my cell for 20 minutes. In 20 minutes I'll know if I'm pregnant.

"Ally, what if it's positive, I'm just not ready." I say.

"I was 16 when I had Ava. You helped me so much. I went from being a kid to raising one** (I got that line from the TV show, Joey. All credit goes to the writers)**. I was scared but, once I got Ava I knew that I loved her more than anything. I remember her 1st birthday it was perfect. Anna your 21, almost 22. Trust me you'll be ready." Ally says.

"Thanks." I say.

"And remember, if you are pregnant once you hold your son or daughter for the first time, you'll know you love it and never want to live without it." Ally says.

My cell buzzes. Maybe the 20 minutes are up. No it's just a text. My phone buzzes again. Now that the timer.

"Ally, it's time. You look for me." I say.

"Anna they're positive. Look." Ally says.

I take the sticks. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. Those 2 words eco in my head. Over and over again.

"How am I going to tell Jason, my parents, Austin? Ever since I came back full time he's been really protective of me." I say.

"We'll do it together. I remember telling my dad about how I'm having twins. He was shocked. Like when he found out about Ava." Ally says.

"I'm scared to tell Jason. He's coming in March but I can't wait until then." I say.

"If you really are pregnant. You should tell him ASAP." Ally says.

"Who's pregnant?" Austin says.

"Austin, what the hell are you doing here?" I say.

"Answer my question first, who's pregnant." Austin says.

"Sit down Austin." Ally says.

"A few weeks ago, when I went back to VA to get all my stuff I sort of ran into my boyfriend, Jason. He told me that he got accepted into UOM and was starting the same year as me. As a celebration we sort of had sex. And When I came back I realized that I'm late so today I got some pregnancy tests and took them. And they're both positive." I say.

"ANNA CLAIRE CARTER HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE. DO YOU EVEN LOVE THIS JASON GUY?" Austin blows up in my face. Like I said before, supper protective.

"YESI DO LOVE HIM. WE'VE BEEN DATING SINCE I WAS 15. IN FACT WE BOTH HAD SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME ON MY 18TH BIRTHDAY!" I blow up in his face.

"Oh, I didn't know. Congrats." Austin says.

"Thanks, he or she is gonna have one great uncle." I say.

"Thanks, I love you, sis." Austin says.

"Love you too, bro." I say.

Austin's POV

My baby sister is gonna have a baby. She's younger than me by like 2 minutes, but I still call her my, baby sister. That interview with Megan and her sister went great. She even interview Ava. Ava was so happy. There was even an article about Ally being pregnant again. Before I snuck up on the girls I put Ava in her room to nap. She was tiered.

"Anna!" Ava said.

"Ava what are you doing here?" Anna said.

"I live here and why is Anna so loud?" Ava ask.

"She is going to have a baby." I said.

Ally comes over a whispers in my ear, "Let's tell Ava about Anna being her aunt."

"Okay." I whisper back.

I go to Anna and whisper, "We're telling Ava that you're her Aunt now."

"Okay." Anna says.

"Ava." Ally says.

"Ally, let me take this." Anna says.

"Okay." Ally says.

Anna's POV

"You know that Austin is your father. Well he has a sister and you have an Aunt." I say.

"Do I know her?" Ava asks.

"Yes, she has brown hair, brown and blue eyes, and has known you since you were born. In fact just one apartment up. And her name is Anna Claire Carter." I say.

"You're my aunt. And daddy's sisser **(sister)**." Ava says.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." I says.

"But you have baby." Ava says.

"He or she is going to be your cousin." I say.

"Yeah." Ava says as she hugs me.

No One's POV

In the end Ava was so happy that Anna was her aunt. Ally always wondered why Anna handled Ava so well.

**That's the first chapter of, "Twins and Troubles". Now to confirm A&A AREN'T having twins. So a certain twin must be. Give me names for Anna's baby(s). Which name to you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**

**In the reviews I would like you to guess-**

**Now that Ava knows that Anna is her aunt, will things be different? **


	2. IMPORTANT and INFORMATION

**Maybe I wasn't clear before you can come up with your own names for anna's kids **

**boy and girl names**

**sorry about that**


	3. Family and Freaking Out

**Author's note: I decided to put my other story, "Sole Mates and Second Chances" on hold until this one is finished. Sorry to anyone that's reading it. And I also have writers block for that story. I'm watching Drake and Josh. Gotta love Crazy Steve. And Drake Bell. But not as much as Ross Lynch. Anyway here's chapter 2 of, "Twins and Troubles" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

Ally's POV

"Austin we have that ultrasound today. Anna you're watching Ava right?" I say.

"Yeah. Ava!" Anna says.

"Coming, Anna!" Ava says.

"What do you want to do today, kid?" Anna says.

"Ice cream!" Ava.

"Can she?" Anna asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Let's go, kid." Anna says.

She and Ava leave to go to "Scoop, there it is" **(Songwriting and Starfish)**. I remember when Austin, Trish, Dez, and I were accused of stealing ice cream. Austin was so happy to have his first song on the radio. Which now that I think of it kind of ironic because the song is called, "Heard It on the Radio" and it was Austin's first song on the radio. He and I have both come a long way.

"I'm here. Let's go." Austin says.

"That's what I've been saying." I say.

Austin and I head into the doctors. I can't wait for our son or daughter to be born. This time Austin will be able to experience the baby years. Unlike last time which was kind of my fault. Okay all my fault. Me and Austin arrive and I check myself in.

"Allyson Dawson." Dr. Geller.

"That was fast." Austin says.

"Ally, you know the drill, let's get you hooked up." Dr. Geller says.

"KK" I say.

"Ally, really, KK." Austin says.

"Austin." I say.

"Ally." Austin says.

"Austin, Ally, this is your baby." Dr. Geller says pointing to the screen.

"He/she has really grown." I say.

"Looks like in a few weeks we'll find out the gender." Dr. Geller says.

"A few weeks." Austin says.

"A few weeks." I say.

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe

"Sorry, that's my phone." Austin says.

"Oh my god, are they okay? My little girl! My baby sister! Thanks we'll be right there." Austin says although I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Austin, what's wrong." I ask.

"Anna and Ava were in a car accident." Austin says.

**Cliffhanger alert. You guys probably hate me but, I promises it will get better. I need more name for Anna's baby(s), they DON'T have to start "A". Boy and girl names. Anna's boyfriend, Jason, his full name is, Jason Alexander Taylor. I don't own Laura Marano's "Parachute". Which name do you likle better? **

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker **

**In the reviews I would like you to guess-**

**Anna was in a car accident, what do you think happened to her. **

**Do you think the baby(s) will survive? **

**Ava was also in the car accident, what do you think happened to her?**


	4. Comas and Carrying Twins

**Author's note: Left you guys at a little cliffy, didn't I. Like I said before that this story will have a lot a drama. And there's more to come. Oops did I say too much. No "Austin and Ally" related story for this update. Anyway here's chapter 3 of, "Twins and Troubles" I don't own A&A. **

Last Time On T&T Austin's POV

"Oh my god, are they okay? My little girl! My baby sister! Thanks we'll be right there." Austin says although I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Austin, what's wrong." I ask.

"Anna and Ava were in a car accident." Austin says.

Present Time Still Austin's POV

"Oh my god! Are they okay?" Ally asks.

"I don't know but we have to go right away." I say.

"Doc, can we?" Ally says.

"Give me 5 minutes just to unhook you." Dr. Geller says.

Dr. Geller gets Ally unhooked and we drive to the hospital.

"Hi, I'm looking for my sister Anna Carter, and my daughter Ava Moon." I say.

"Anna is in room 34, third floor. And Ava is in room 84 ICU." The receptionist says.

"Wait did you say, ICU?" Ally says.

"Yes." she says.

"I'll go with Anna and you take Ava. Call me if anything is wrong." I say.

"You too." Ally says.

I take the elevator to the third floor. I find room 34.

"Anna, what the hell happened?" I say.

"I was driving to the mall and I saw a car coming. It was out of control. I tried to move and then everything went black." Anna says.

"And what's with your left arm?" I ask referring to the light blue case on her arm.

"I broke it." Anna says.

"Wait, you're pregnant. Is the baby okay?" I ask.

"I don't know. Dr. Perry do you know?" Anna says.

"Yes. Both of them are okay." Dr. Perry says.

"Did, you say both?" Anna says.

"Yes, you're carrying twins." Dr. Perry says.

"But, how?" Anna says.

"Are you or one of your parents a twin?" Dr. Perry says.

"Yes, this is my twin brother, Austin." Anna says.

"That's why." Dr. Perry says.

"Do you anything on Ava?" I ask.

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe

"That's my cell." I say.

"Wait Ally repeat that. Bye see you in 10 seconds." I say in shock.

"What's wrong?" Anna says.

"Ava's in a coma." I say.

I practically run to the elevator. My little princess is in a coma. It's all Anna's fault. No I can't blame my sister. I'll blame the most likely drunk driver. I least Ava's babies are okay. I see room 84. Oh my god! My four year old princess has an orange case around her entire left arm.

"What's the scoop?" I say.

"Ava was on the same side as Anna and she got hit. Since Ava is smaller she got hit harder. And got knocked out. When the ambulance came she became slightly conscience and then became fully unconscious. She's been out ever since. Oh and I'm Ava's doctor. Dr. Adams." Dr. Adams says extending his hand. I shake it.

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Ally asks.

"Hard to say an hour, a few day, maybe a week. Just hard to say. Also when she does wake up there may be some side effects. Like loss of balance. Not as hungry. Loss of vision. And the most common short-term memory loss." Dr. Adams says.

"So that might happen to Ava?" I ask.

"It's hard to say. It's different for everyone." Dr. Adams say.

"Thank you." I say.

"So what's with Anna?" Ally says.

"She has a broken left arm like Ava and is carrying twins. There both fine." I say.

"Wait, Anna's gonna have twins?" Ally says.

"I just said that she is." I say.

"Austin check out what show is on." Ally says.

It's "Justin and Jade" **(Austin and Ally). **That show is so similar to mine and Ally's lives. The episode is, "Partners and Parachutes". It starts off with Justin and Jade ending there kiss and Bella **(Kira) **saying that she'll be Justin's girlfriend. Then a bunch of other crap happens. And the episode ends with Justin singing a song that's very similar to "I Think About You" it even has the same name. And then a reporter for Leopard Beat **(I know that's from Jessie but whatever)** named Nicole **(Megan)** pops up behind the counter of "Audio Boom" **(Sonic Boom) **and snaps a picture of Justin and Jade like Megan did to me and Ally. **(Don't own** **the plot for "Partners and Parachutes)**

Anna's POV 

I'm sitting in my bed eating hospital food from Hell and I see a boy with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes walk in.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Your mom called me." Jason says.

"God damn it, mom." I whisper.

"What was that?" Jason says.

"Nothing, listen Jason. About a month ago we had sex." I say.

"I know." Jason says.

"But what you don't know is when I got back I was late but not sick." I say.

"Anna, get to the point." Jason says.

"I'm pregnant, with your twins." I say.

Jason just sits there. His face gets a bit pale and then it returns back to normal. I can see that sides of his lips go up into the world biggest smile.

"Really. I'm gonna be a daddy. When's the due date?" Jason says. I've never seen him this excited before.

"Late September, early October. Remember Ava, Ally's daughter?" I say.

"Yeah." Jason says.

"She's my niece and Austin Moon is my twin brother." I say.

"But your last name is, Carter." Jason says.

"When I was six my parents spilt up. My mom took me and we moved to VA. Then she changed mine and her last name to Carter. Her median name. Do you still love me?" I say

"Hell yeah. Even with a broken arm. And the case matches my eyes." Jason says.

"I know. Listen, Ava is in a coma room 84 ICU. Can you check on her for me?" I ask.

"Of course." Jason says.

He kisses my forehead and then I see him go into the elevator.

Ally's POV

All we can do is just wait, that's what Dr. Adams told us to do. He's 99.99% sure that Ava will wake up in the next week. When? He's not sure. I just want my daughter back. I can't imagine life without her.

I see Jason walk in.

"Jason, what a surprise. Jason this is Austin. The father of Ava and my fiancé." I say.

Jason and Austin shake hands.

No One's POV

In the end, Ava is still in a coma. Austin, Ally, and Jason just wait. Anna was able to go home but instead she stayed right by her niece's side. They still don't know if Ava will wake up. And if she doesn't, things will change forever and ever.

**Cut! As Dez would say. Again you guy probably hate me but, it will get better. I promise. Who saw the promo for, "Glee Clubs and Glory" cause I did. And it was rossome. Anyway who know what will happen next chapter. Maybe Ava will wake up, maybe not. This is the last chapter you can send in names for Anna's twins, boy and girl names. So if you have an idea send them in the reviews (Come up with your own names). In chapter 4 I will post my top 3 favorites and then you vote for your favorite. Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker **


	5. Double Take and Don't Move

**Author's note: Hey last chapter you found out that Ava is in a coma. She may or may not wake up in this chapter. Or may not even wake up at all. *Evilly laughs* kidding I could never do that to you guys. Here's chapter 4 of, "Twins and Troubles". Guess who doesn't own, "Austin and Ally".**

Ally's POV

For the past week, Austin, Anna, and I go to the hospital every day and wait every day. Jason went back to VA until March. His mom made him. Or else he would have stayed with Anna. In a few weeks Austin and I can find out if it's a boy or a girl. I was so scared for the first ultra sound because Austin's a twin and I could have been carrying twins. We're sitting in Ava's room eating Subway because the food in the cafeteria is from Hell.

"Ally, you dropped a pickle." Austin says to me.

"Thanks." I say. I pick up the pickle.

I wish Ava was here with us. Well she is but unconscious. She's a bit pale and thinner. Anna feels so bad about what happened. The driver that hit them was killed on impact. The police did a test and he was indeed drunk. And it wasn't even that late in the day. Ava's favorite song, Double Take is playing.

Flip a switch,

Turn on the lightning,

Get it right

Show 'em how it's done

Free it up

No matter how you dress that song

Girl you know, you got a number one

Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em

Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound

Play it up

It's comin' down to you right now

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take

Yeah, yeah!

This could be an overnight sensation

You and me, tearin' up the floor

Let it go, this party's up to you right now

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Come on!

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take 

I start to cry. She's my little girl. My princess. My daughter. My amazing daughter.

"Ally, what's wrong." Austin says. I knew this was going to happen.

"I just want Ava back." I say as Austin wakes over to me. He hugs me as I cry into his chest.

"Me too. I love her so much. She's my daughter." Austin says.

"She's my niece. It's all my fault. If I drove to the mall. Austin, Ally, I'm so freakin sorry." Anna says.

"It's okay, it was that drunk guys fault." Austin says.

"But I'm the one who wanted to go to the mall. Just blame me since the drunk guy is dead. It's all my freakin fault that your daughter is in a coma." Anna says.

"Anna Claire Carter, it's not your freakin fault so stop it." Austin says.

"And, Anna, we were never made at you. We love you. You're like the sister I never had." I say.

"Thanks, Ally. " Anna says.

"Anyone want a smoothie. I'm going to Zinga Juice." Austin says.

"Austin, you don't have to." I say.

"But I really want a smoothie." Austin says.

"Strawberry banana. Medium." I say.

"Coconut pineapple. Medium." Anna says.

"See you girls in a few." Austin says.

Austin's POV

I wasn't really going to go to Zinga Juice, yet. I know how much Anna and Ally are in a bad mood so I'm bringing back smoothies and some friends. Trish, Dez, and Kira to be exact. It was my plan from the start. They are probably at Zinga right now. I texted them my order for Anna, Ally, and me. They know how hard this is on Anna and Ally. They knew Ava the longest.

"Hey, Dez." I say as I see Dez, Trish, and Kira.

"I'm so sorry about Ava. I know how much you love her." Kira says.

"You're gonna pay for the smoothies right?" Trish says.

"I know. And how much were the smoothies?" I ask.

"8.32." Trish says. I hand her a 10. She pays. We head back to the hospital.

Ally's probably wondering, where the hell is Austin, it's been 30 freakin minutes. And Anna's thinking. It's all my fault. Those four words most likely echo in her head over and over again. It's not her fault. I admit I blamed her for like 2 seconds but, I couldn't. I love her to much. She's my sister. I missed her when she was gone in VA and now she's back.

"Okay, this is Ava's room. I'm gonna go in first. And give you the signal." I say.

"What the hell is the signal?" Trish says.

"You'll know." I say.

I go into the room. I see my daughter, pale and practically dead.

"Austin, where the hell were you, it's been 30 freakin minutes?" Ally says. Called it.

"I know how much this is hurting you and Anna so I brought a surprise. And here are your smoothies." I say.

Dez, Trish, and Kira walk in.

"KIRA, TRISH, DEZ, what are you doing here." Ally says.

"It was Austin's idea." Kira says.

"Austin Monica Moon, you are the best." Ally says. She hugs me and smiles. The first real smile in a long time.

"Kira, anything new going on?" Ally says.

"Well I released a new single through my dad. It's called, "Elevator Doors"." Kira says.

"Cool. Trish anything?" Ally says.

"I got hired and fried from 5 jobs today." Trish says.

"Impressive." Ally say.

No One's POV

While they were talking, Austin and the rest of them didn't notice the slight movement that the child on the bed made. It wasn't until the second time when Ally was look at Ava did she see her daughter move.

"Guys Ava just moved." Ally said.

They all crowed around the bed as they saw Ava's eyes open. Her big brown eyes shine. She starts to sit up.

"Who are you?" the child named Ava asks.

**As Maddie Rooney would say, Bam! What? I told you it would get better. The next few chapters will have some shockers. And Ava's awake. I don't own Ross Lynch's "Double Take" About the names her are my top 3 favorite's. **

**Girls: Boys: **

**1. Cali Misty 1. Luke Brandon **

**2. Sarah Marie 2. Cameron Michael **

**3. Ashley Laura 3. James Edward **

**Vote for your favorite name. The name, Ashley Laura had no middle name so I added my own. And the name, James Edward was given to me by my best friend. Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	6. Remembering and The Rembrandts

**Author's note: last chapter Ava woke up and didn't know who anyone was. Will this affect the story? You'll have to read to find out. I'm watching Fresh Starts and Farewells. Everybody firers Trish De la Rosa. When I first watch this it was on YouTube. I saw it on September 23****rd****, it was the best birthday present ever. My birthday is September 24****th****. It was the best because I was expecting an unblocked kiss (like most people) but, instead I got something better. An auslly love scene. And when Ally admitted to liking Austin. It doesn't get better than this. Also I live in Connecticut and there's a road called, Starr Road. And it's spelled with 2 r's like Kira's last name. And a year later I still HATE WITH A STRONG PASSION Kira. I know I gotta problem. Anyway, here's chapter 5 of, "Twins and Troubles" Don't own, A&A. *sad face* **

Last Time on T&T No One's POV

While they were talking, Austin and the rest of them didn't notice the slight movement that the child on the bed made. It wasn't until the second time when Ally was look at Ava did she see her daughter move.

"Guys Ava just moved." Ally said.

They all crowed around the bed as they saw Ava's eyes open. Her big brown eyes shine. She starts to sit up.

"Who are you?" the child named Ava asks.

Present Time Still No One's POV

"Ava, don't you know who we are." Ally said.

"Who's Ava?" Ava said.

"We should tell Dr. Adams that Ava's awake." Austin said.

As if on cue Dr. Adams and a few nurses sprint in.

"How did you know?" Ally asks.

"On Ava's monitor we saw there was an increase in brain wave activity. Then we saw her heart rate increase and everything else started to increase. Now we need to do a CAT scan to make sure everything is right in the brain. We'll need to do that soon." Dr. Adams said. **(I made this up so if it's inaccurate oh well) **

"Thank you." Ally said.

"Ava do you remember anything?" Austin asks.

"Who's Ava?" Ava said.

"You are. Dr. Adams was right, She's suffering from memory loss." Ally said.

"I'm gonna tell him." Austin says.

Austin leaves the room to find Dr. Adams.

"So my name's Ava. I don't remember. Who are my parents?" Ava says.

"I am and your father just left to find the doctor." Ally says.

"Okay. Should I call you mom?" Ava says.

"You can just call me, Ally." Ally said.

"Why is that red-head eating duct tape?" Ava says.

"Dez!" Trish said, "Give me that."

Trish takes the duct tape from Dez. And then hits him. Nothing between Dez and Trish has changed. They still "hate" each other. Excepted for that whole imagining life without Austin and kissing thing **(What if's and Where's Austin)** Just then, Austin walks in with Dr. Adams.

"What's the problem?" Dr. Adams asks.

"Ava has memory loss. She doesn't remember anything." Ally said.

"Okay, can we do the CAT scan now?" Dr. Adams says.

"Sure. When will she be out?" Ally said.

"In about an hour." Dr. Adams said.

He takes Ava away. Austin and Ally know it's for the best. They have been without Ava for almost 2 weeks. But as loving and protective parents, they want what's best for their daughter. Want what's best. Ally gets up and starts to walk back and forth. Austin knows she's scared about the results. He was to. What of something is wrong? What if Ava never remembers again? Her family, her past. Everything will be one big mystery to Ava if she never remembers. Never remembers.

"Austin, Ally, me, Kira, Anna, and Dez will be there for you. Like the theme song for F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I'll be there for you." Trish said as she pulls up a video on YouTube **(Don't own it)**

So no one told you life was gonna be this way (clap clap clap clap)

Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year but..

I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cuz you're there for me too)...

You're still in bed at ten

And work began at eight

You've burned your breakfast

So far... things are goin' great

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these

Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought

You down to your knees that...

I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cuz you're there for me too)...

No one could ever know me

No one could ever see me

Seems you're the only one who knows

What it's like to be me

Someone to face the day with

Make it through all the rest with

Someone I'll always laugh with

Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year...

I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cuz you're there for me too)...

I'll be there for you

I'll be there for you

I'll be there for you

('Cuz you're there for me too...)

"Me too." Kira said.

"Me too." Dez said.

"Don't forget about your favorite sister." Anna says.

"You are the best friends I could ever have." Ally said.

"I love you guys come here." Austin says.

The friends have one big group hug. It's been a while since they were all happy at the same time. Ever since Anna and Ava had the car accident. Things have been different. Everyone has been super supportive of Austin and Ally. They all missed Ava. Austin hears the door open and see's Ava and Dr. Adams.

"How is she?" Austin asks.

"Ava is suffering from memory loss. But, it will return on its own, so don't force brain is fine. But she is a bit unbalanced and might get dizzy, which could cause her to fall over. Otherwise, those seem to be the only side effects. Although we are going to keep her overnight. Just in case. And in a few hours we are going to run some more test. Just to be sure." Dr. Adams says.

"When can she eat?" Ally asks.

"Since Ava only woke up an hour ago, probably not for another day. But she can drink water. Only water or it could mess up her digestive system forever. **(Again making everything up)**." Dr. Adams said.

"Thank you." Austin said.

Ally picks up her daughter and puts her in her bed.

"Ally, why is your belly so big?" Ava said.

"Because I'm going to have a baby and you're going to be a big sister." Ally said.

"Right and why does she have a blue thing around her arm?" Ava said.

"Ally, I'll got this. Ava about 2 weeks ago you and me were going to the mall. On the way there a car hit us. I broke my arm and so did you. You feel asleep and were asleep for about a week. And here we are now." Anna said.

"Flip a switch, turn on the lightning, get it right, show em how it's done." Ava sings.

"Ava, what was that you were singing?" Trish said.

"Double Take, my favorite song, by Austin Moon." Ava said.

"You remember." Anna said.

"How could I forget?" Ava said.

"Ava Nicole Moon is remembering." Ally said.

Austin kisses his daughter's forehead. At first Ava is confused but then she just goes with it. She know that she'll be confused and be meeting the ones that love her. Austin and Ally will do everything for their clueless daughter, without helping or forcing.

"Dez what the heck are you doing?" Trish said.

"Uh, I'm, I'm uh I'm doing nothing wrong." Dez said.

"If you were doing nothing then where are your pants?" Trish said.

"Fine I spilled my smoothie on them." Dez said.

"Whatever." Trish said.

"Ava, do you remember anything else, about yourself?" Anna said.

"Only that I love the song, Double Take." Ava said.

"That's perfectly okay. Dr. Adams your back." Austin said.

"Yeah, I'm here to take Ava again." Dr. Adams said.

They take Ava away, again. But Austin and Ally know it's for the best. They love their daughter more than anything now. All that want is what's best for Ava. And if doing test to make sure that she's okay then that's the best.

"So, anything new going on, Kira." Austin said.

"Well, nothing really. Elevator Doors is becoming a big hit. There's already 10,000 downloads." Kira said.

"Congrats." Ally said.

"Thanks.' Kira said.

"Austin, how must do you miss, Ava?" Trish said.

"So much, it hurts. I remember the first day I found out about her." Austin said.

_Flashback Ally's POV_

_"Austin, this has been an amazing night. Before you come in promise me that before I show you why I left, you won't freak out." I say._

_"I promise." Austin says._

_I tell Austin to stay outside for a little. I walk inside and tell my dad to please go and leave Ava to sleep on the couch. I take her hair out of the braids to let the blonde shine._

_"Austin you can come in now." I say._

_Austin walks in and sees Ava. Ava wakes up and Austin sees her piercing blue eyes and blonde hair._

_"Ally, who is this?" Austin says._

_"Please don't freak out. This is Ava. She's mine daughter." I say._

_Austin's jaw drops open. I snap in his face multiple times._

_"Well she does look a lot like you. But she has blonde hair, where have I seen that... mine? Allyson is she my daughter" Austin says._

_"Yes, this is Ava. Ava Nicole Moon." I say._

_"W-w-w-why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I didn't want to ruin your career." I say._

_"And keeping the cutest little munchkin away from me would ruin my career. Ally your wrong. She is so cute and looks like me. When was she born?" Austin asks me._

_"November 14th, 2013. Yesterday was her forth birthday." I say._

_"Happy late birthday, munchkin." Austin says._

_Austin picks Ava up and swings her around. I'm so happy were on big happy family now._

_End of Flashback Still No One's POV_

"Wow, you must love her." Kira said as she walks over to hug Austin. Normally, Ally would be a tad bit jealous but she was too sad.

"I do." Austin said.

"Austin Moon, Allyson Dawson, can I talk to you in private?" Dr. Adams said.

"Yes." Ally said.

"We can some tests and it seems that Ava lost some hearing in her left ear and some vision in both of her eyes. Also, her digestive system is still messed up so no solid foods for about four days. Just to get it back on track. She also, shouldn't walk much because of the dizziness. That's about it. We'll check on her about every 3 hours." Dr. Adams said.

"Thank you." Austin said.

"Ally, Ally, Ally." Anna said.

"What." Ally said.

"Ava remembered that my name is Anna but not the fact that I'm her aunt." Anna said.

"That's great. Sort of." Austin said.

"I just realized something." Ally said.

"What is it, Ally?" Trish said.

"What if Ava never remembers, about her life in VA. She was born there. She was first raised there. She said her first words, took her first steps. Everything was there. Her life started there. I remember the day before I came back to Miami." Ally said.

_Flashback Ally's POV_

_I'm not hungry for pancakes so I make myself French toast. While the French toast is cooking I secretly at she gets stare at my daughter. She has Austin's beach blonde hair. But everything else is mine including my mom's bright blue eyes that can melt you're sole. Her personality is a combination of mine and Austin's. She not quiet at all and colors OUTSIDE the lines. She also has stage fright but, it's more controlled. She'll grown out of it soon and be just like her father. Ava is also a great writer. Well she's learning to write. She just tells me the words and I write it down in her song book. She's a very talented singer and piano player. I taught her how to read and play piano because it can get really cold in winter. Even for Virginia._

_End of Flashback Still No One's POV_

"Wow, you really know her." Austin said.

"Virginia, I think I've been there. Maybe, it was a few months ago." Ava said.

"Munchkin, is there anything else you remember about Virginia?" Austin said.

"I remember that, I lived there and that I really like pancakes." Ava said.

"YES!" Austin said, everyone gives him the Dez-how-could-you-be-so-stupid look, "What she remembers that she likes pancakes. The mother of all breakfasts."

All everyone can do is laugh. Austin really does LOVE pancakes.

"Ally, can you play Double Take?" Ava said.

"Sure princess." Ally said.

Flip a switch,

Turn on the lightning,

Get it right

Show 'em how it's done

Free it up

No matter how you dress that song

Girl you know, you got a number one

Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em

Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound

Play it up

It's comin' down to you right now

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take

Yeah, yeah!

This could be an overnight sensation

You and me, tearin' up the floor

Let it go, this party's up to you right now

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Come on!

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

"Thank you." Ava said.

"Ava it's really late. Are you tired?" Ally said.

"I surprisingly am." Ava said.

No One's POV

Dez, Trish, Kira, and Anna left, while Austin and Ally stayed with their daughter. Ava did fall asleep. Austin and Ally never left her side. Well Austin being Austin was really hungry got food for him and Ally. Ally on the other hand was a nervous reek times a billion. She was scared that once Ava fell asleep that she wouldn't wake up. But Austin calmed her down. He reminded her to relax and think about tomorrow, when Ava can go home.

**This was a major filler chapter but, it had some important flashbacks from, "Daughters and Daters". If you didn't read my author's note up top I suggest you do because there are some stories up there. I don't own The Rembrandts, "I'll Be There For You" which is also the theme song for F.R.I.E.N.D.S, I thought it would be perfect for the moment. Also, I made up all of the medical stuff so if it's inaccurate then, whatever as Ross would say. Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. ** **Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	7. Trusting and The Truth

**Author's note: last chapter Ava started to remember. Let's just says we have a long road of remembering ahead of us. Today (January 11) I watch Girl Friends and Girlfriends for the first time in about a year. The first time was when it aired and the second was like a month later. I was so mad at that episode because it didn't turn out how I wanted it to. I heard on an interview that Laura said, that a script for an upcoming episode was completely changed. They rehearsed for the 3 days and the next day which was a filming day, it was completely changed. The interview took place in late January 2013. I believe that this episode was Partners and Parachutes because it was originally titled, Shut-ins and Situations, but was changed at the last minute. The interview is with Disney Australia and it's about 40 minutes long, if you want to check it out. Anyway here's chapter 6 of "Twins and Troubles" I don't own A&A.**

The Next Day Ally's POV

This has been the best day of my life. I have my daughter back. Although she still can't remember much. Tomorrow Austin and I find out the gender of our baby. And Ava should come home today. If everything goes right. I wonder what Dez and Trish are is probably doing something stupid, like really stupid and Trish is either getting hired for a job or getting fired from one. Austin is getting food, because I'm starving. I feel bad for Ava. She can't eat for a few more days. But the wired thing is she's not hungry. I know I would be but, maybe it's from the coma and not eating for a week.

"Ally." Ava said.

"Yes, Ava." I say.

"Do I have a father?" Ava said.

I am studded by this question. But I'm not surprised that Ava is wondering. She only met Austin only 3 months ago. And most of her life was spent away from him. My fault I loved Austin to much at the time to see him give up on music for a child. But I didn't want him to. Austin has talent that is once in a lifetime.

"Yes, of course you do. Why do you ask?" I say.

"I remember living in Virginia that you were there but I don't remember having a dad." Ava said.

"Well, I had you when I was young. So I moved and your father stayed. He didn't know about you until a few months ago. I was for the best." I say.

"Is my dad the blonde who is always here with you?" Ava said.

"Yes. He is." I say.

"Are you two together?" Ava asks.

"Yes, we're getting married. And remember you're going to have a brother or sister." I say.

"I remember about having a brother or sister. But at the same time I don't. Yesterday I remember you telling me but I don't remember the first time you told me." Ava said.

"Ava, I'm not forcing you to remember anything. The doctor said that it will come naturally. So if you don't remember stuff, that's fine." I say.

"Austin, you're here." Ava said.

"Yeah, listen Ally, the doctor said that Ava can go home around midnight." Austin said.

"Why so late?" I said.

"They need to do another CAT scan, incase if something went wrong after the last." Austin said.

"That's makes totally sense. When?" I say.

"In about 2 hours." Austin said.

"Now where the hell is my sandwich?" I say.

"Here." Austin says.

Austin and I are in Ava's room. Before I wanted Ava awake now I want Ava home. I remember the first time I found out about her and everything else after that.

_Flashback Ally's POV_

_It's been bout 2 weeks since Austin and I had sex. I've been sick, but, I've been doing is throwing up. Did I catch the stomach bug from Dez? Maybe, but he had it for a few days and I have been throwing up for 2 weeks. Wait its Tuesday. More importantly it's the 28__th__, I'm a week late. Normally this wouldn't bug me but Austin and I slept together and I could be pregnant. _

_Flashback Ally's POV_

_I'm looking at 2 plus signs, on 2 pregnancy test. I'm pregnant with Austin's baby at 16. This can't be happening. I mean Austin and I did talk about getting married and having kids someday. But I never thought that it would happen backwards. I love Austin way too much to have a baby hurt him. I a few weeks, I'll leave and go someplace close but far. Like South Carolina or Virginia. _

_Flashback Ally's POV_

_"Hey, Anna, want to come to my ultrasound today? I'm finding out if it's a boy or girl." I say._

_"Sure." Anna said._

_At the doctors I'm so happy. I get to find out if it's a little princess or a little rock star. If's it a boy the name will be Aaron Dezmond and for the girl Ava. Austin told me before I left what names he would want. _**(You guys already read that flashback, it's in chapter 1 of Daughters and Daters) **_If I'm having a girl, I'll let Anna chose the middle name. _**(Again chapter 1 of Daughters and Daters)**

_"Congratulations, it's a girl." Dr. Green said._

_Flashback Ally's POV_

_It's November 14__th__, 2013, I'm holding my baby girl, Ava. Ava Nicole Moon. Anna wanted the middle name to be Nicole. Anna was right next to me. She's the best friend ever. Ava is the most beautiful baby ever. She was big blue eyes and little blonde hair. She's 6 lbs, 8 oz. And 20 inches long. I know that I love her more than anything. Ava is going to have the best life. And maybe, in a few years, I'll go back to Miami and explain everything to Austin. I still do love him more than anything. He has a daughter and doesn't even know. My fault, but I knew it was for the best._

_Present Time Still Ally's POV_

"Ally, I remember something." Ava said.

"What is it, sweetie." I say.

"I have an aunt. And her name is Anna. And she's having twins." Ava said.

"Wow, that's amazing." I said.

No One's POV

Ava's CAT scan went fine. Everything is okay. She went home around midnight. And then everyone just slept. Austin and Ally find out if it's a boy or girl. They can't wait. Anna is doing good. Jason is gonna visit for a week or so. And Anna is excited.

The Next Day Austin's POV

I'm so nervous for both me and Ally. It's the first time that we're leaving Ava alone with Anna since the accident. Anna knows to take it easy with Ava and herself. I trust my sister. And will always.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Ally shouts.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here. Chill." I say.

"But it's a special appointment." Ally said.

"I know. Let's go." I said.

Ally goes to check in. Soon I'll know if I have a son or another daughter. I've never been this happy, scared, a nervous wreck, and excited at once. Okay maybe when I performed for the president in the Wizard of Oz high heels **(Presidents and Problems). **But otherwise nervous as hell. Ally sits next to me. I can tell that she's nervous too.

"Allyson Dawson." Dr. Geller said.

Dr. Geller take us to room 3. The familiar pregnancy stuff is starting to creep me out.

"I heard about your daughter, Ava. I hope here's okay? Now, Ally let's get you hook up." Dr. Geller said.

"Ava's doing better. She and Anna are home probably watching TV or playing with Legos **(Don't own)**." Ally said.

"Now this is your baby. Do you wish to know the gender?" Dr. Geller said.

"Yes." Ally said.

"Congratulations, it's a…" Dr. Geller said.

**Cliffy alert. Next chapter, stuff will be revealed. There's a girl in my grade who looks EXACTLY like you can probably guess. That's right Kira Starr. And her name begins with an A. Creepy, I know right. I saw her today and tried so hard to now say I hate you. She's a good person but looks like someone that I hate. **

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	8. A Boy and A Baby

**Author's note: last chapter I left you with Dr. Geller just about to tell Austin and Ally the gender of their baby. It was confirmed on Twitter that Dez is getting a girlfriend in season 3. OMG. Once I read it my jaw dropped open. No crazy A&A related stories today. Here's chapter 7 of, "Twins and Troubles". I don't own A&A.**

Last Time on T&T Still Austin's POV

"Now this is your baby. Do you wish to know the gender?" Dr. Geller said.

"Yes." Ally said.

"Congratulations, it's a…" Dr. Geller said.

Present Time Still Austin's POV

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Dr. Geller said.

I have a son. A son. Could I BE excited? I'll get to see him be born and grow up. I already love him more than anything right now. Besides Ava. Okay maybe at the moment a little more. I wonder what Ally is thinking right now? Back to my son, he's gonna be the badest little baby ever. He's gonna love his sister and there always gonna get along. I can't wait to tell Dez and Anna and Trish and Ava.

"A son." Ally said.

"A son." I say.

"Again, congratulations. You guys are done here." Dr. Geller says.

"Thank you." Ally said.

Ally and I are in my car. Driving home and listening to my first album. "Heart Beat" is playing. I wonder were Cassidy is right now. Her and her band moved to California. I wonder how Ally felt helping me write the song. If she liked me or didn't. We were pretty good friends back then. And now we have a kid and another one on the way. And we're also getting married but I don't know when. I don't think she knows either.

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Would you, would you want it if I stood up above the crowd

Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud

Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt

I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now

Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones

Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns

I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none

'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun

I'll make you forget (forget)

What you came here for (here for)

For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart

'Cause it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Would you, wa-wa-want it if I opened your gate at night

Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light

Could you, could you take it, if I treated you just right

Your heart at the speed of light, My heart at the speed of light

Jugglin' the consequence of losin' your blue suede

Might as well go there cause we're already halfway

We're only young once so grow up with me babe

We're already halfway, already halfway

And I'll make you forget (forget)

What you came here for (here for)

For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart

'Cause it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

No, I won't leave this room without you

You know you're feeling like you're supposed to

I know you know, you want to see how fast it can go

So I'mma take you to the top

And bring you down slow, OH

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Hey, Hey

Let me hear you like

Hey, Hey, Hey

Hey, Hey

Can you do it like

Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

Hey, Hey

Let me hear you like

Hey, Hey, Hey

Hey, Hey

And can you do it like

Hey-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay

"Austin, I love you." Ally said.

"I love you too. I would kiss you but, I'm driving." I say.

We laugh. Just laugh.

"Austin, Ally, your home." Anna said.

"No, I thought we were in Canada." Ally said.

"Nice one, so is it a boy or a girl?" Anna said.

"Get Ava. We'll tell you both." Ally said.

"Ava, Austin and Ally are home." Anna practically yells.

"Austin. Ally." Ava said. She hugs both me and Ally. She know our names but not who the heck we are.

"Okay, I'll just say it. We're having a boy." Ally said.

"So I'm gonna have a nephew?" Anna said.

"That's what the ultrasound said." Austin said.

"Brother, yay." Ava said.

No One's POV

All Austin and Ally did was spend time with their daughter. They played games and went to Sonic Boom with Dez and Trish. Anna had to go home, she wanted to video chat with Jason. Austin and Ally had a surprise for Ava. But it's not happening for a few more months. Right now there at Sonic Boom, in the practice room working on a new song.

"What do you think of this, chasin' the beat of my heart! Been countin' every second of the day and dyin' to be seein' your face" Ally said.

"I like it. Oh I got the next line, wishin' you were at the door, can't take another minute more" Austin said.

And the rest went like this,

Some way and somehow

I'm through, anticipating, oh

Right here and right now, it's true

Instead of waiting, oh

I'm going home and I'm coming to you!

Chasin' the beat of my heart!

Heading for all that I knew

Chasin' the beat of my heart!

Oh woah, you and I

Oh woah, together again

Oh woah, you and I

Chasin' the beat of my heart

No matter what I've done or where I've gone

Ya still have been where I belong

Been living an emergency

Because ya haven't been here with me

Some way and somehow

I'm through, anticipating, oh

Right here and right now, it's true

Instead of waiting, oh

I'm going home and I'm coming to you

Chasin' the beat of my heart

Heading for all that I knew

Chasin' the beat of my heart

Oh woah, you and I

Oh woah, together again

Oh woah, you and I

Chasin' the beat of my heart

Oh oh oh

So you can you hear it, c-can you hear it?

It's beating out of me, oh, oh, oh

Can you hear it, hey, hey can you hear it?

It's where I wanna be, oh

I'm going home and I'm coming to you (to you)

Chasin' the beat of my heart

Heading for all that I knew

Chasin' the beat of my heart

I'm following you where you lead

Chasin' the beat of my heart

Heading for all that I need

Chasin' the beat of my heart

Oh woah, you and I

Oh woah, together again

Oh woah, you and I

Chasin' the beat of my heart

"This song is gonna be a big hit. Because I have to writing it for me. Allyson Dawson, the best songwriter in the business, and the mother of my two amazing children. You really don't get better than this. I love you." Austin said.

"I love you too." Ally said.

And then they kiss not realizing that Ava was in the room.

"Ally, Austin, four year old in the room." Ava said.

"Sorry about that, Ava." Ally said.

"It's okay, I know you're in love." Ava said. At first Austin and Ally are surprised that their four year old daughter came up with that respond but they know that she's really smart. Or at least Ally knows.

"Dez, Trish, where have you guys been?" Austin said.

"Well, I was getting re-hired at Cupcake City **(Rockers and Writers) **but then I got a phone call from Jimmy and Austin and Ally, your both playing at the Miami Beach Jam-A-Thon. So I called Dez and here we are now.

"This is huge." Ally said.

"I know. There is only one "team Austin" and it's the best Team Austin ever." Austin said.

**That's' a wrap. Did anyone else see Cloud 9 because I did and it was rossome. And don't hate me but I couldn't keep my mouth shut when Kiersey Clemons (Kira) was on. I know that I shouldn't still hate Kira and there's no reason too. It's just every time I see her face I remember her interrupting a perfectly good Auslly scene. But if I wasn't for her then there would be no Auslly (Sort of). Anyway, Austin and Ally are having a boy. I hope you all saw that one coming. The name won't be revealed until he's actually born so keep voting. Also vote for Anna's twins. I don't own Ross Lynch's "Heart Beat" or "Chasin' the Beat of my Heart"**

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	9. Songs and Singles

**Author's note: this story is coming to an end soon. Maybe only about 5 more chapters left. BUT I am creating a sequel. I don't know what it's going to be called yet. But it's probably going to have to do with some of the unanswered questions in the summary. Here's chapter 8 of, "Twins and Troubles" I don't own A&A.**

March 8th Austin's POV

Today is the day of the Miami Beach Jam-A-Thon and Ally and I are nervous. I'm performing, "Double Take", "Steal Your Heart", "Better Than This", "Chasin' the Beat of My Heart", and "Illusion". Ally's performing, "Redial", "Me and You", and "The Me That You Don't See". And we're doing "You Can Come To Me" and "Don't Look Down" as a duet. Kira also gets to perform some of her songs. Right now I can here Dez and Trish arguing over something stupid. Ally is getting her hair and make-up done. She's performing "Me and You" first and then I'm performing "Double Take" we're going to alternate with Kira straight in the middle. Anna is going to watch Ava so Dez and Trish can concentrate on the backstage stuff and try not to argue. I see Ally, she looks beautiful. **(Picture in outfit she wore in "Fresh Starts and Farwells)**.

"Ally your up." I hear Trish say.

"Good luck, Ally." I say but she's already on stage.

"This is a new song called, "Me and You"." Ally says into the mic.

And then her perfect voice fills the beach.

Never known anyone like you before

Someone who could make me smile

When I'm falling down on the floor

Never laughed so hard 'till I met you

Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue

I watch Ally. Her dancing has certainly gotten better. I can see my sister and my daughter in the audience. Ava has remembered so much more like, Dez and Trish and her favorite everything. She just can't seem to remember me or Ally. She calls us, Austin and Ally, because it's easier for her to remember. Ava know that we're her parents but doesn't know us. "Me and You" is almost over. I get ready. My backup dancers are ready to quickly get into place.

'Cause everything's a little better (yeah)

When you and I stick together

Stuck on you, me and you

You

Ally finishes her song and we get into place. I start to sing the song that started it all.

Flip a switch,

Turn on the lightning,

Get it right

Show 'em how it's done

As I sing and dance, I can see Ally. Her next song is "Redial". Since the song is about Trish, she decided to wear a pink zebra print dress. That's defining Trish enough. I can see Dez over by the sound and light controls, he's moving the spotlights and other lights to match mine and the dancer's movements. I finish singing to last verse.

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Ally's up next. The stage looks like a Hawaiian paradise, considering it was first sung at Shredder's Beach Club **(Beach Clubs and BFFs)**.

Who do I call

Just to say 'What's up?'

If the day got me down, again

And she sings. I'm getting ready to change into my next outfit for "Better Than This" I'm so proud of Ally for concerning her stage fright. That night I'll never forget. Ally's mom came back from Africa and things were heating up between me and Ally. I was dating Kira and asked her to be my girlfriend, but I wanted to be with Ally. At the Jungle Café, Penny introduced us and Ally wasn't there. She panicked and went to Sonic Boom. From there I learned that her biggest fear was, that Dez is gonna marry Trish and there gonna want to live with her. Then we sang, "You Can Come To Me" and I kissed her. Which was interrupted by Kira saying that she'll be my girlfriend. **(Don't own the plot for Chapters and Choices) **

I go on stage. The next song is "Don't Look Down". Ally went up on stage for the first time. She did an amazing job. Even though I was supposed to perform with Taylor Swift, I'm happy that I did it with Ally.

Ooh

If I could stop the world tonight, I would

Freeze this moment in time

Oh if I only could

Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again

In a perfect sky

Hypnotized by the sound

I get lost and then found

In your eyes

It really doesn't get better than this. I have a daughter and a son on the way. An amazing fiancé. A sister who loves me. And 2 parents who may be divorced but, are still friends. I finish the last line.

'Cause it doesn't get better than this

Oh, better

"Now me and my songwriter, mother of my children, and fiancé Ally Dawson are going to "Don't Look Down" She was come a long way ever since that song. Here she is, Ally Dawson." I say.

Austin:

Yeah

Woah

I'm walking on a thin line

And my hands are tied

Got no where to hide

I'm standing at a crossroads

Don't know where to go

Feeling so exposed

Ally:

Yeah I'm caught in between

Where I'm going and where I've been

But I know, there's no turning back

Yeah

Both:

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Austin:

It'd be so easy

Just to run

It'd be so easy

To just give up

Ally:

But I'm not that girl who go turn my back

There's no turning back

Both:

No turning back

Ally:

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

Austin:

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

Ally:

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Both:

Don't look down, down, down, down

(Ally: Dooowwwnnn!)

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

(Austin: Don't look down! Don't look down!)

Don't look down, down, down, down!

"Now here's Kira Starr performing one of my song, "Who I Am"." I said.

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Maybe I shouldn't have lied

I was in over my head

All the games that I played

Just played me instead

Please forgive me, I'm trying to forget

I was too busy frettin', how dumb can I get

Ally and I rush backstage. Kira is performing 2 other songs so we have so time to relax, before outfit switch. I'm got to sing "Chasin' the Beat of My Heart" next. And then Ally is doing, "The Me That You Don't See". Kira is almost done with, "Elevator Doors", her last song of the night.

Maybe a sign that I'm stepping on a landmine,

Or that we're not moored on the same shores

Elevator doors

"Thank you." Kira said.

Me and my backup dancers get on stage. Trish is yelling at Dez for doing something stupid and I think Ally is calling Anna. I sing.

Chasin' the beat of my heart!

Been countin' every second of the day

And dyin' to be seein' your face

Wishin' you were at the door

Can't take another minute more

I just concentrate on dancing. Just dancing. And remembering the words. Thiers a lot of dancing. But that's what my fans want and I can't disappoint my fans. Maybe that's way Ally left 6 years ago. Maybe she thought that I would take a break from music to help raise a child. She did the right thing. And I love her for that.

Oh woah, you and I

Oh woah, together again

Oh woah, you and I

Chasin' the beat of my heart

I run backstage, "Ally it's your turn." I say.

She runs onstage and performs, "The Me That You Don't See" **(Picture the performance in FS&F)**

The me that you don't see

Is praying there's a chance you still believe

Tell me that I'm worth it

I'll prove that I deserve it

And I can be

The me that you don't see

She finishes, "You did steal my heat" she says referring to my next song.

You like the good boys

So I'm not invited to the plans you make

When you're with your friends

But you know bad boys

You can't deny it

They can always show you where the fun begins

As I sing I remember when I wrote it. Ally told me write about someone I care about and I choose her. And the Val sent us to court for stealing "her" song. And then me and Ally admitted to still having feeling for each other. Well it's true, ever since Dez tricked me into admitting that I like Ally, she been on my mind. And that's true. I'm starting to sound like "I Think About You"

I'm gonna steal your heart

"This song is called "You Can Come To Me" it's a special song. For so many reasons there isn't a number high enough. Ally will join me?" I say.

She comes on stage wearing orange. Of course. And I'm in red. **(Picture the YCCTO performance in Ch.&Ch.)**

**Ally**:

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone'll throw it

**Austin**:

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone'll know it

**Austin & Ally**:

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

**Ally**

You struggle inside

Losing your mind

Fighting and trying, to be yourself

**Austin & Ally**

And somebody lets you

Out in the cold

But no where to go

Feeling like no one can understand

Then somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go

Try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks (**Austin:** chain that never breaks)

Like a truth that never bends (**Austin:** truth that never bends)

Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (**Austin:** puts it back again)

It's the feeling that you get (**Austin:** Feeling that you get)

It's the moment that you know (**Austin:** Moment that you know)

Like no matter what the future holds

You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (**Ally:** Oh, yeah) (**Austin:** I will be your shoulder)

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (**Ally:** Be your smile) (**Austin:** I'll be your smile)

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be (**Austin:** Anything you need) (**Austin:** Anything you'll be) (**Ally:** Anything you'll be)

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (**Ally:** Be your ladder)

If you wanna run, I'll be your road (**Austin:** I will be your road)

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (**Ally:** If you want a friend) (**Austin:** Doesn't matter when)

Anything you need, that's what I'll be (**Ally:** Anything you'll need)

You can come to me

**Ally**:

You can come to me

Yeah

"Thank you Miami." Ally and I say.

**That was a heck of a lot of song lyrics. I don't own any of the songs by Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, and Kiersey Clemons. That's it hope you enjoyed this song lyric filled chapter. **

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	10. Learning and Letters

**Author's note: last chapter was fill with songs, songs, and even songs. Who else saw Glee Clubs and Glory, because I did. It was amazing. I just love, love, LOVED the collaboration of the songs. Especially, "Steal Your Heart". And didn't you know that Calum wrote the episode. I don't know about you but mostly everyone is proud of him. Including me. Austin and Alias, is the next episode and I think the song, "Who U R" is gonna be in it because a song talks about a girl showing him who the she really is. That sounded really wrong. Well to me anyway. Here's chapter 9 of, "Twins and Troubles" I don't own A&A.**

Anna's POV

I'm so excited. Today me and Jason are finding out the gender or genders of our twins. I know Jason wants twin boys and I'll be happy no matter what they are. In a week Jason is moving to Miami and we're going to look for a house. That's right a house. To raise our twins and probably get married. Since Jason and I live in Miami he can just drive us to campus instead of living there. I already told the principle that I'm pregnant and she said that once the babies come I can do my classes online. **(I don't know if this can happen in real life but this is a fanficton so whatever) **Right now I'm at my dad's house and Jason is getting me chocolate ice cream. Oh, there he is. With a hell of a lot of ice cream.

"Here you go. I wasn't sure how much you wanted, so I got the biggest container." Jason says.

"Thank you, my love." I said.

"What time's the appointment?" Jason asked.

"We have to leave, OMG now." I said.

Jason and I grab our stuff and bolt out the door.

"Hi, I'm Anna Carter, and I have an appointment with Dr. Miller." I said.

"She'll be with you in about 2 minutes." she said.

"Thank you." I said.

Jason and I sat over by a woman who look 28 and her daughter who looks about 10.

"So, Anna, how are Austin and Ally doing?" Jason said. Suddenly the girl comes over.

"I don't mean to bother you but are you talking about Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?" the girl said.

"Yeah, I'm Austin's sister, Anna." I said.

"I'm Ashton Rose Holt. And a huge fan of Austin's music. I was at the Miami Beach Jam-A-Thon and loved his and Ally's performances. Also by any chance do you have a picture of Austin that's signed?" Ashton said.

"Actually I do. And I love your name." I said. I take out the picture and hand it to Ashton.

"Thank you. I always thought I was too boyish. But my mom, Grace,  
told me I was named after my father who died just before I was born. So I've grown to liking it. And now my mom is having a baby boy with her husband. And he loves me very much. And I love him. And thanks for the picture. My mom is calling me. Bye." Ashton said.

"Bye, Ashton." I said.

"Anna Carter." Dr. Miller said.

Dr. Miller takes us to a room. There is posters, diagrams, and models. I see Jason looking around with a disturbed look on his face.

"Can you fill out these forms?" Dr. Miller said.

I sit in the chair and fill out the forms.

"Now I'm going to hook you up to the machine so we can see stuff." Dr. Miller said.

"Dr. Miller about 3 weeks ago I was in a car accident with my niece. And I broke my left arm and my doctor informed me that I was carrying twins and that there both okay. I had gotten pregnant in early January." I said.

"Well, wow. And you're far enough in your pregnancy that we can find out what your twins are. Do you want to know?" Dr. Miller said.

Jason and I look at each other. "Yes." I said.

"Congratulations. You are having a boy and a girl." Dr. Miller said.

A son and a daughter. I'm already thinking of names like for the girl Ashley Laura or Sarah Marie or Cali Misty. And for the boy Luke Brandon or Cameron Michael or James Edward. I wonder if Jason is thinking of any names.

"Your next appointment should be in 2 weeks. So see you then." Dr. Miller said.

"Bye." Jason and I say in unison.

"So, what are you having?" Ally said.

"A girl." I said.

"And a boy." Jason said.

"Congrats." said Ally.

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe

"Trish. That's great. I'll tell them right away. Bye." Austin said.

"So, what's the news?" Ally said.

"Trish got me a gig at Shredder's. In two days." Austin said.

"That's great." Ally said.

"Anna, your home." Ava said.

"Yeah. I'm having a boy and a girl." I said.

"Yay!" Ava said.

"Austin, the mail's here." Ally said.

"Why did I care?" Austin said.

"Because of the thing with you know who." Ally said.

Ally's POV

I hope Ava got accepted. To where? You might ask. To the best music school in the country. Los Angeles Music School. **(Don't know if it's real but this is a fanfiction so whatever. I'm starting to sound like Ross) **A few weeks ago, before the accident, Ava did an interview with Cheetah Beat and she sung. It was put on there website. LAMS must have saw it and sent us a letter saying they would love to interview Ava for a chance to be at there school. We did an interview with the school's principle, Carly Anderson, through video chatting and she said that we'll either get an acceptance or denied letter in the next few weeks. If she does get accepted, this will change our lives forever. It's a CHANCE OF A LIFETIME **(Ding, ding, ding, look back at the summary)** so I hope she's in. I open the envelope. The letter reads:

_Dear Austin Moon and Allyson Dawson, _

_Your daughter, Ava Nicole Moon, has been accepted into Los Angeles Music School. We will need a 2 weeks' notice if you accept our offer. Please return to us soon. _

_Signed,_

_Carly Anderson, P_

_Abigail Jay West, VP_

"Oh my god. Ava Nicole Moon got accepted into LAMS." I said.

"That's amazing." Austin said.

"I got accepted?" Ava said.

"You got accepted." I said.

"What did Ava get accepted into?" Anna asked.

"A few weeks ago, before the accident, Ava did an interview with Cheetah Beat. And she sung. Los Angeles Music School, saw it and wanted to interview Ava, for a chance to be a student at their school. And we did one over video chat. She starts this year." I said.

"What?!" Anna said.

"Yes. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity that she can't pass up." Austin said.

"Austin, the baby just kicked." I said, I put my hands over my stomach. It feels amazing. Austin comes over, he smiles.

"It really is amazing." Austin says.

**Only a few more chapter left. I decided that the sequel will be titled, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I'm not telling you why but, just think. I'm watching, "The Boy Who Cried Werewolf" staring Victoria Justice. It really is a great movie. **

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker **


	11. Ariana Grande and Alana Jade Dawson

**Author's note: hey my rossome readers. Here's a tip AFTER you read this chapter I suggest reading middlechild3's "May". It's an Austin and Ally story and it's AMAZING she just posted the last chapter today (January 24). It's a really different story and you'll fall in love with it. Anyway, here's chapter 10 of, "Twins and Troubles" I don't own A&A.**

The Next Day No One's POV

Austin, Ally, and Ava, were at her dad's house. Lester was at an accordion convection and it was going on all week long. So Ally had the house to herself. Austin was working on so new dance moves and even though it wasn't the practice room, Ally was writing down lyrics to a new song. It was going to be called, "Shine". Ava was watching TV. In fact it was a movie. "Teen Beach Movie" to be exact.

"Ally, why does, Brady, look like Austin?" Ava said.

"I don't know, sweetie." Ally said.

"Guys check this out." Austin said.

Austin starts to dance. Ally and Ava are stunted. They knew that Austin was an amazing dancer but, he's improved.

"Wow, Austin that was amazing." Ally said.

"Yay, Austin." Ava said.

"Alls, what are you working on?" Austin said.

"It's a new song for me, called, "Shine". What to hear what I have so far?" Ally said.

"Sure." Austin said.

Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?

Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen.

Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive.

Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,

You're a shooting star breaking through the night.

You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.

You're gonna be anything you want to be,

If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.

You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,

It's your time to shine.

"That song is beautiful." Austin said.

"Thanks and I was thinking that Ava could sing so parts." Ally said.

"Really, mommy." Ava said.

"Did you say, mommy." Ally said.

"You said once I remember that your my mom and everything about you I can call you mommy again." Ava said.

"What do you remember about me?" Ally said.

"Your favorite color is red. You adore pickles. You had me when you were 16. We lived in Virginia. You and Austin are getting married. I'm having a brother but, I already knew that. You have a songbook that I can't touch. Chocolate milkshakes make you sleep. Your birthday is February 14th. You love music. Your…" Ava said.

"Okay I get it, my daughter remembers me." Ally said as she picks Ava up a swings her around.

"Ally, Trish texted you." Austin said. Ally puts Ava down and grabs her phone.

**Ally **Trish 

I don't have a key to your house let me in

**When **

Now 

"Let me guess, too lazy to ring the doorbell." Ally said.

"You don't have any plans tonight right." Trish said.

"No, why." Ally said.

"Remember, I didn't give you your birthday present. Well that's because now it came. Hear." Trish said.

She hand Ally a small box. About the size of concert tickets. Ally rips open the box and finds 2 tickets to Ariana Grande's; Yours Truly concert for tonight. And backstage passes. **(I'm listening to Ariana's Yours Truly, which inspired this part in the chapter) **

"Trish, I've been dying to go to this. But I couldn't get tickets. You the best friend ever. You're like the sister I had but then lost." Ally said.

"Wait, you had a sister?" Austin said.

"Ava can you go into your room, please." Ally said.

"KK." Ava said.

"Explain." Austin said.

"When I was 4, my mom had a baby. My little sister. She was born on November 12th, due date was November 14th. And her name was Alana Jade Dawson. She had my mom's bright blue eyes and they were to stay. **(Sometimes when babies are born they have blue eyes and then turn to the current color. This happened to me, they were blue and now there hazel). **It was a few hours after she was born. I was holding her. I thought she was sleeping but, then I realized that her stomach and chest wasn't moving. I called over my dad. Her took her from me and brought her over to my mom. Then my dad got the doctor. She took Alana away. About 30 minutes had past and Dr. Collins wasn't back. 45 minutes went by and Dr. Collins broke us the news. Alana was dead. The doctors couldn't figure out why. It hit my dad the most, he was so happy to have 2 daughters. It took him a long time to get the fact the Alana was gone. My mom, she was devastated. Once we were told the news she started to cry. I was so young but very smart and knew what was going on. I started to cry into my dad's arms. We decided to cremate her. **(We did this with my dog when she died. RIP Alley). **Her ashes are in that red wooden box, on the fireplace. Every year, on November 12th me, my dad, and my mom had a little remembrance ceremony. We would take down the box and say nice things about Alana. **(Again, every year me and my family do this on January 26****th****)**I still did it when I was in VA. Ava didn't know why, but she went along with it." Ally said.

"Ally, I had no idea." Austin said.

"And Ava's due date was November 12th. I was so freakin scared that history would repeat itself. And maybe it will with the new baby it will. I don't want to lose my son." Ally said.

"Ally, you won't. We won't." Austin said.

"How do you know? Alana wasn't supposed to die. She was going to live a long, happy life. But, no, Jesus took away my Alana. **(That line was inspired by James Durban's May. Great song.). **She died in my arms. My little sister died in my arms. MINE." Ally said.

"Ally, chill." Austin said.

"There's ice cream in the freezer. Can you get me some?" Ally said.

"Sure." Austin said.

"Trish when does the concert start?" Ally said.

"At 8:30, so we should leave at 7." Trish said.

"Thanks." Ally said.

7 PM Ally's POV 

"Trish, come on." I said.

"I'm coming." Trish said.

I say goodbye to Ava and Austin. Anna is coming over to help with Ava. And she missed Ava. Now that she remembers everything but, Austin. My theory is that since Ava only met Austin only about 4 months ago, she is having trouble putting the pieces of the puzzle back together. She knows that Austin is her dad but, doesn't know him. Hey there's the stadium, where the concert is being held.

"Ready, Trish." I say.

"Ready Ally." Trish said.

Me and Trish enter the arena and it's huge. Our seats are 3 rows from the stage. One of the best seats ever. Trish also told me that she had a surprise for me. We go to our seats and I turn around and can see a girl who has dark skin and dark brown hair. She looks like Kira. Wait that is Kira.

"Kira, are you Trish's surprise?" I said.

"Yes, I am. And congrats on the baby." Kira said.

"Thanks, I hope he looks like Austin." I said.

"Did you guys come up with any names yet?" Kira said.

"We haven't discussed but I have some ideas." I said.

"Can I hear them?" Kira said.

"Sure, they are, Adrian Michael, Ashton Carter, Andrew Dezmond, Aidan Ross, and Aaron Parker. Which is your favorite?" I asked.

"Great names and probably, Adrian Michael **(Adrian Michael has the least amount of votes, which is why I chose it. Remember just because Kira likes the name, don't change your vote)**." Kira said.

"Cool, I'm going to get something for Ava, she loves Ariana." I said.

I leave Kira and Trish talking. Holy crap, there are a lot of people here. I see the souvenir stand. The lines are a bit short so I almost run to get into line. Thank god I'm only a little over 3 months pregnant and have a small bump. Which is visible. I'm 4th in line. I decide to get Ava a keychain. She loves those things. I'm up and get Ava her keychain and myself a really cool Yours Truly tee-shirt. And then I get Trish and Kira the same shirt. I sit back down at my seat.

"I'm back and I got you guys each a tee-shirt. You owe me 15 dollars each." I said.

"Ally, you didn't have to. And here's 15." Kira said.

"Hey, if I wasn't for Trish. We wouldn't even be here." I said.

"So I don't own you 15 dollars." Trish said.

"Yes you do." I said. Trish hands me the money.

The lights go down and Ariana comes on stage. She is truly amazing. I'm so happy I'm here.

"Hello, Miami, this song is called, Baby I." Ariana said.

Baby, I got love for thee

So deep inside of me

I don't know where to start

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I love you more than anything

But the words can't even touch what's in my heart

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

No, no

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Ariana is so talented. I would love to work with her one day. That would be a dream come true.

"This next one is Right There." Ariana said.

You know what I need (aye)

I know what you like, (aye)

Put it all together baby

We could be alright (hey)

How could this be wrong

When it feels so right

Yeah, I really love you

I really love you

And I'll never let you go...

You should know

I'm never gonna change

I'm always gonna stay

You call for me

I'm right there (right there)

Right there (right there)

"This next one is The Way **(My fave on Yours Truly)**" Ariana said.

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it, I love it)

Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)

Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)

The way you love me

And Ariana performed the rest of her amazing songs. The concert is over and now we can use the backstage passes. Trish, Kira, and I go backstage and see Ariana.

"No way, you're Ally Dawson." Ariana said.

"You know who I am?" I said stunted.

"Yeah, you and Austin are always on the front cover of Cheetah Beat and I see stuff on Entertain ME Tonight about you two and your daughter, Ava. And your son." Ariana said.

"I'm stunted of the fact that you know who I am." I said.

"Well I do and congrats on your son." Ariana said.

For the rest of the 10 minutes that we had with Ariana we just talked. It was amazing meeting her. Once the ten minutes were up I dropped Trish of at her house and Kira drove home. Best. Concert. Ever.

**That's a wrap. We learned some history on Ally. The question is will history repeat itself with the new baby. Maybe it will. Maybe it won't. RIP Alley, my dog. B. March 13****th****, 1998. D. January 26****th****, 2010. I don't own any of Ariana Grande's songs. **

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	12. Names and News

**Author's note: One year ago, at 8:30 PM "Girlfriends and Girl Friends" aired. That episode changed millions of Auslly shipper's lives forever. Including me. It was the Monday after the promo aired (Girlfriends and Girl Friends) and I didn't know about the promo. So me and my best friend were walking from lunch and she told me that Ally admitted to liking Austin in the promo. I was so happy. I always had shipped Auslly, well Austin and Ally then, but never admitted it or brought it out. True fact: Before the show even aired I didn't even want to watch it. Now don't kill me or give a bad review. It gets better. Slowly I got addicted. And become an Aust-ohlic. And here I or we are today, there are MILLIONS of us Auslly shippers everywhere. Not even the writers expected this big of a fandom for the show. And the fandom is growing, one shipper at a time. **

**The real author's note: Hey, please, please, please read my little story up top, if you didn't. It explains my Auslly addiction and it's all 100% true. I'm going to skip ahead to April. I really want to end the story soon and get the sequel up. And there's going to be a heck of a lot of drama in it. It's called, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" for a reason. Just saying. Here's chapter 11 of, "Twins and Troubles" I don't own A&A. **

April 22nd Austin's POV

It's been really chaotic lately. My new album, "Forever and Five Years", has been released. All the songs are about Ally, Ava, and the past 5 months. Forever refers to our love being forever and Timeless. Which is the newest song on the album. Five years refers to how long Ally has been away from me. Ally is going to release an album in the next month. The song "Shine" is going to be on it featuring our daughter. She really has a beautiful voice for such a young age. Ariana Grande agreed to let Ally do a cover of "The Way" featuring me instead of Mac Miller. Also Ally did a duet with Ariana of, "Parachute". She's come a long way. I'm so proud of her. Right now Anna is watching Ava at the new house. Oops did I forget to menschen that Anna and Jason got a house together. Well they did and it's a few blocks away from UOM. Right by the beach but, its 10 minutes by car from Ally's house. Anna and Ava got there cases of about 2 weeks ago and are enjoying the water. Anna sent me a picture of Ava enjoying the warm Miami water. She's so cute. Ally and I are in the practice room. Having a picnic. The paparazzi keep hounding us down because of the baby and Ally's new album. Sometimes I just wish that they would just leave us alone. This reminds me of when Ally and I were planning my date with Kira. It was perfect. And then things got complicated between us. But now we have a daughter and a son on the way. So it was for the best. And I'm never gonna let Ally go. Never.

"Strawberry, my love?" I ask.

"Sure." Ally said. I feed her the berry. Ava looks just like her. Besides the blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde hair from me and the blue eyes from Ally's mom.

"When do we have to pick up Ava?" I ask.

"Not for a good 30 minutes." Ally said.

"I know this is out of the blue, but have you thought of any names for our little rock star?" I say.

"Yeah, I have. Did you?" Ally said.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe Adam or Alexander, after my brother who…" I begin to say.

"You had a brother?" Ally says interrupting me. We both have secrets. About siblings. And deaths.

"Yeah, Alexander James "Alex" Moon. He was born 2 months premature. His due date was May 24th and he was born on March 10th. He had to stay in the hospital for 2 months. In May we brought him home. I was 5 turning 6. In July he began to get sick. And I mean REALLY sick. My parents brought him to the doctors and he was right away admitted to the hospital. My dad took me and Anna to my dad's mom's house. A few hours later she took us to the hospital because Alex had die. He had pneumonia just couldn't handle it. And died. So I know what you were going through with Alana." I said.

"Wow and I had some ideas like, Aidan or Andrew." Ally stops because she sees me with a sad look on my face. "Austin, what's wrong?"

"What if history does repeat itself? Aidan or Alexander or whatever else you had could be born early or die in Anna's arms." I said.

"Austin, you're turning into me. A month ago. I know there's a possibility but, it's like 1 in a million because this happened to our siblings and not us." Ally said.

"Okay, let's get Ava." I say.

Later That Day Still Austin's POV

Ally and I got Ava from Anna and Jason a couple hours ago. They had so much fun at the beach and it was a perfect day to. Stupid paparazzi. I also had a meeting today with Jimmy. It was about how we might or most likely have to move to California because of Ava's music school. Jimmy understood that's it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. And the worst part was that Kira was there and heard the whole meeting. I didn't mind but she seemed sad. Trish and Dez don't know a thing about most likely moving. Once it's official, will tell them. We walked into Sonic Boom. It's kind of creepy without the lights on.

"Daddy." Ava said.

"Wait, did you call me daddy?" l said.

"Yeah, I remember you." Ava said.

**Claws: Dun Dun Dun. Next chapter Ava will remember. That's good. Okay great. Please if you haven't read the author's note. Auslly forever. This was uploaded ate exactly 8:30 PM on January 27, 2014, one year ago today, Girlfriends and Girl Friends aired. "I like Austin" Ally Dawson.**

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond**

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker **


	13. Los Angeles and Leaving

**Author's note: I owe you guys a HUGE apology. The reason why I wasn't updating was because I was writing the first chapter to my new story, "Forever and Fate" Updates are going to work like this: Forever and Fate will either be on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. So one update per week. I'll update this story any chance I get to write a new chapter. Here's chapter 12 of, "Twins and Troubles" Do I look like I own Austin and Ally. **

Later That Day Still Austin's POV

Ally and I got Ava from Anna and Jason a couple hours ago. They had so much fun at the beach and it was a perfect day to. Stupid paparazzi. I also had a meeting today with Jimmy. It was about how we might or most likely have to move to California because of Ava's music school. Jimmy understood that's it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. And the worst part was that Kira was there and heard the whole meeting. I didn't mind but she seemed sad. Trish and Dez don't know a thing about most likely moving. Once it's official, will tell them. We walked into Sonic Boom. It's kind of creepy without the lights on.

"Daddy." Ava said.

"Wait, did you call me daddy?" l said.

"Yeah, I remember you." Ava said.

Present Time Still Austin's POV

"Really?" I said in shock.

"I know that you love pancakes. Your favorite color is orange. Anna is your twin sister. You call me munchkin. Your middle name is Monica. Which is funny. You didn't know about me until November, last year. You and mommy are getting married. You…" Ava said.

"That's great, munchkin." I say as I pick up Ava and swing her around. She giggles.

"Ava," Ally said as I set her on the counter, "we need to talk to you about something very important. Now you know that you got accepted into the music school. Well would you feel safer if we all moved to California?"

"Yes, mommy and daddy." Ava said.

"It's what you want so I guess we're moving across the country." I said.

"Across the country." Ally said.

We go into the practice room. Ava sits at the piano and starts to play. She is so talented. Carly Anderson said that Ava is going to be the youngest student there. Ava never went to pre-school and doesn't have to. LAMS is putting his in the "Ages 5-6" class. She is going to be 5 in November. The cut-off for birthdays is December 31st **(This is how it's like in my town. My birthday is September 24****th****, so I'm on the younger side) **When Ava is done we go back to Ally's house to look at houses while Ava is asleep.

The Next Day Ally's POV

Today we're having my dad, Austin's parents, Jimmy and Kira, Dez, Trish, Anna, and Jason over for dinner. We found a house that we really liked in CA and made an offer. Just after I woke up I got a call saying that Austin and I got the house. We have to move soon because I can't fly when I'm in my 3rd trimester **(True fact)** which is in like a month. Austin is cooking, can you guess. Yup pancakes, it makes him happy. I told them to come around 5:00 and it's 4:45. Ava is in an orange and white poke a dot dress with 2 braids going down her back. I'm in a light blue shirt with gray sweat pants. Classy right. Ava is watching Shake It Up **(Don't own)** and I hear the doorbell. Bet you 10 bucks that it's Anna and Jason.

"Anna, Jason, come in." I say.

"Anna!" Ava said. She pulls Anna to the living room. It's just me and Jason until Austin comes.

"Jason." Austin said.

"Austin." Jason said. They shake hands and go off. I join Ava and Anna.

Soon, everyone has arrived. Kira even brought her boyfriend, Matt, which is perfectly fine. Austin gives everyone there pancakes. Dez asks for a salmon and marshmallow panini. **(Family and Feuds)** Of course Austin makes two.

"Everyone, the reason why we all called you here today is because Ava Nicole Moon got accepted into Los Angeles Music School. For this year. So, I have bad news. In a few weeks we're moving to LA." I said.

"Oh. My. God/Gosh." everyone said.

"What about my twins?" Anna said.

"There due in October so I'm gonna stay with you for about a month to help while Austin and Ava stay in LA. Don't worry, I said that I'll be there for you. And I will." I say.

"Austin and Ally, what about your careers?" Trish said.

"Both Ronnie and Jimmy have studios in LA. So will record there and Skype **(Don't own)** our meetings." Austin said.

"And we also got a house. Its right outside of LA and 20 minutes by car from the school." I said.

"And we can always video chat and text and call. If you need a friend, doesn't matter when. You can come to me." I said.

At around 6 everyone leaves. Dez and Trish were upset but they can visit and so can we. Ava is asleep around 8 so me and Austin are in my room just talking. Then at around 10:30 he leaves. My dad's orders. Tomorrow is a brand new day.

**Next chapter I'm going to skip to when Austin, Ally, and Ava move to Cali. Don't forget to check out my other story, "Forever and Fate". Review it up. **

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond **

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


	14. Airplane Rides and Across The Country

**Author's note: as I said in the ending author's note in the last chapter, I will be skipping ahead to a few weeks. This is the last chapter of, "Twins and Troubles". The sequel, "Los Angles and Lost Loves" is going to have so much drama in it. Here's the last chapter, in fact chapter 13 of, "Twins and Troubles" *sad face* For the last time in this story, I don't own "Austin and Ally". **

A Few Weeks Later Ally's POV

Austin's and my dad's place are covered with cardboard boxes. I'm going to miss, Miami, but anything for my little girl. She's following her dream. Jimmy booked us a privet jet. It's about a five hour flight **(I think)**. Dez and Trish's parents let them fly there with us and help unpack. Oh no. Dez and Trish in the same room for five hours straight. Good luck. Ava is excited. And Austin is excited for the pancake buffet. I just want to read and listen to music. A few weeks ago, me and Austin did an interview with Entertain ME Tonight about moving. It's still trending on Tweeter. Everyone saw it. I'm just scared about crazed fans at the airport. So Austin requested that no Austin Moon fans are allowed to be there, at LAX. And that we get bodyguards. Everyone except me and Anna are helping. Being pregnant and lazy. But mostly pregnant. Even Ava is carrying some of her toys.

About an hour later the truck is loading and is being driving to airport. We say goodbye to our family and friends. We're going to miss, Anna. She was there for me. Forever and five years. Austin, Dez, Trish, Ava, and, I go into the limo that Austin arranged. There's always Skype, I tell my family. I'm going to miss everyone. I say goodbye to my dad and tell him that we're making the right choice. For Ava. He understands. CHERRY SLUSHLY! Austin knows me way to well. The ride is about 20 minutes long. Ava is on her iPod nano that she got for Christmas. I look over to see what's playing and it's, of course, "I Think About You". Best night of my life. I concurred my stage fright, got my first kiss, from Austin, and had my sort-of boyfriend, then, steal my song to serenade me. **(Don't own the plot for Partners and Parachutes) (My favorite episode). **Hey, we're here. 

We go through stupid airport security. I hope they can't read minds. Ava is confused, but realizes it's for safety. A very smart 4 year old. She gets it from me. Unlike Austin who can be clueless, at times. I hope he can't read minds either. Dez had to go through security a few times because he refuses to take off his suspenders. Which have metal on them. Finally he gives in. I tell Trish, thanks. She pushed him.

We are finally all on the plane. Only about five hours left. Austin and Dez go straight to the pancakes. I put on my headphones to my playlist with all of Austin's song. It's on shuffle. "Chasin' The Beat of My Heart". I chased is his heart. And so did he chased mine. Dez and Trish are doing what they do best, arguing over something stupid.

"Dez, what the heck, I HATE mushrooms." Trish said.

"I know, but I love them." Dez said.

"Guys, quiet, Ava is sleeping." I said.

"Sorry." they both whisper.

I text Trish, "U and Dez can txt argue."

She texted, "Thx."

I can see Trish and Dez's thumbs moving really fast. According to my phone we have 4 hours left. Ava is sleeping. Her head is on my lap. Austin is having even more pancakes. But then his laptop makes a noise. A Skype request. With MimiX2A.

"Hey, mom and Anna." Austin said.

"Quiet, Ava." I point to my sleeping daughter.

"Ava is asleep." Austin said.

"Austin, how's the flight." Anna said.

"It's going great. Only about 3 and a half hours left." Austin said.

"Are their plenty of pancakes?" Mimi said.

"Don't get me started. But, yes. A lot." Austin said.

"That's great we have to go. Bye Austin." Mimi said.

"Bye." Austin said.

Austin sits by me. He picks up Ava, carefully, not waking her. And puts her on his lap. I was getting uncomfortable. I go to the bathroom but, you don't want to hear about that. I go back to my book. It's Romeo and Juliet. A tragic love story. But I love it. I put in my headphones.

You're always on my mind

I think about you all the time

Um...no

Let's not talk about it,

Drama - we can live without it

Catch a wave if we're bored…

Not a love song

This is not a love song (It's not a love song)

Not a love song

It really was supposed to be a love song. But anything for Austin. Now that statement is true. He's the best and there's no way I can make it without him. He changed my life. I really can't wait for LA. There's celebrities everywhere. Maybe I'll see the cast of "Justin and Jade" **(Austin and Ally)**. If I ever met Ross Lynch, I'd scream and go all fan girl **(much like I would)**. And the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Now that's exciting. Only 3 hours left and Dez and Trish are still "Text Arguing". Ava is getting awake.

"Mommy, can I have some pancakes, please." She makes the biggest puppy-dog eyes.

"Only 2 and very little syrup. It's a bit late." I said.

Austin and Ava get 2 pancakes with some syrup. My orders. I drink some of my Sprite **(you guys know)** and then my son kicks.

"Austin your son is kicking." I said.

Austin runs over and put his hands on my stomach. It feels weird but perfect. I love my son and he isn't even born yet. In August he will be born and will have the best family. I tell Austin and Ava that I'm talking a nap, so don't bother me.

_Ally's Dream Ally's POV_

_I see my daughter, my boyfriend, wait I look at my hand, never mind, my husband, and my son. We're at a birthday party. There's blue everywhere. Ava is about 7 or 8. And the boy with brown hair and blue eyes is turning 3. Looks like history didn't repeat itself. I'm at my dad's house, in Miami. Oh my god. Anna is married, with her and Jason's twins. A boy and a girl. Just like their mother. _

_"Happy birthday, kid." Austin says to his son. _

_"Thank you daddy. I love you." my son said._

_"I love you too." Austin said._

_"Ava, be nice to your brother." I said._

_"Love you." Ava said. She and my son hug._

_I love that my kids are getting along. It's sweet. Austin and Anna always got along. But they spilt up when they were 6 and met again at age 21. Anna and Jason are so happy together. What me and Austin have. There twins are so cute. Their daughter has dark brown hair and heterochromia, like Anna, but everything else is Jason. Their son has blue eyes and dark brown hair, like Jason, but everything else is Anna. I just wish my mom was here, my son does have her eyes. _

_End of Ally's Dream Ally's POV _

"Ally, Ally, Allyson, wake the heck up. We're in LA." Austin said.

"Wait, what. And don't ever call me ALLYSON." I said. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

We arrive at the airport. There are no Austin Moon fans. Probably because of the big security guard **(If any of you watch Big Time Rush, just imagine Fright Train)**. It's really hot. Hotter than Miami and that's saying something. We walk to the limo until I hear a slightly familiar voice. A female voice. She is getting closer and closer. I can see who it is.

"You can go now, thanks Sam." Austin said.

"Austin, Ally." the girl said.

"Cassidy." Austin and I say.

**The sequel should be up by Friday. And the first chapter is probably going to be long. Cassidy's back. Los Angeles and Lost Loves. That's all I'm going to say. **

**Now when you vote on the names can you guys please type out the first name because it can get confusing when all I see is numbers. SO PLEASE TYPE FIRST NAMES. **

**Anna (Girl)**

**1. Cali Misty**

**2. Sarah Marie**

**3. Ashley Laura **

**Anna (Boy)**

**1. Luke Brandon**

**2. Cameron Michael **

**3. James Edward**

**Which name do you like better?**

**1. Adrian Michael **

**2. Ashton Carter**

**3. Andrew Dezmond **

**4. Aidan Ross**

**5. Aaron Parker**


End file.
